


Your Face Is Dirty

by allfifteenknuckles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, happily in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfifteenknuckles/pseuds/allfifteenknuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do know their names. They don't need to know that, though. They'll start to think we're friends or something," Mickey replied, a sour look on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face Is Dirty

 

It was around noon, and Ian Gallagher had just finished his first class of the day. He had two hours to kill before his next class, and obviously he was heading towards his boyfriend. His fingers were itching for a cigarette between them, but he knew Mickey would just _know_ what he did. They were trying to cut down, _together_. So a smoke was out of the question.

He opens the door to the diner where Mickey works, and spots him instantly. He takes a minute to just _look_ at Mickey.

Mickey is just minding his own business, wiping the counter in front of him. It looks like he is trying incredibly hard not to scowl, and that makes his face contort in an unnatural way. He glares at the little girl sitting with her mother on his left. As soon as he notices Ian, though, his face breaks into a smile. Ian’s stomach flutters the way it always flutters when Mickey looks his way.

“Hey,” Ian softly says.

“Hey,” Mickey says, still smiling stupidly. Then he remembers the cloth in his hand, and once again starts scowling. Ian raises his eyebrows in question. “I’ll tell you later,” Mickey says, pointedly looking at the little girl again.

“The usual, then?” Mickey asks him. Ian nods and Mickey organizes his Roast Beef Club sandwich for him.

“Can you spare a couple of minutes?” Ian asks him. Usually, at this time its rush hour at the diner, but Ian likes it if Mickey sits with him while he eats.

"Hey Annie! Take over for a bit, would ya?" he asks the girl next to him.  

"My name's Candy. You know that. You've  _got_ to know that by now," she says exasperatedly.  

"I'm not calling you that. Sounds like a fucking stripper," he growls at her. 

She scowls right back. "Doesn’t know my fucking name. Insults me. Asks for favors. Lucky I'm super fucking nice and I suck at saying no," she mutters to herself. 

Mickey looks at Ian and grins, as though he's accomplished his mission. Ian shakes his head fondly.  

"You've worked at this place for over a year. How do you not know their names?" Ian asks him. He takes Mickey's hand and drags him to the table where he is sitting, with his books and bags.  

"I  _do_  know their names. They don't need to know that, though. They'll start to think we're  _friends_  or something," Mickey replied, a sour look on his face. 

"I can't believe you do that shit on purpose," Ian said, rolling his eyes. 

"I can't believe you expected better from me," Mickey retorts. 

"You know, friends aren't the worst people to surround yourself with," Ian tells him. 

"They're fucking leeches is what they are. They want to fucking talk about shit. Talk about their problems. Talk about  _my_ problems. Expect things from me. Propriety and all that. I got nothing to offer," Mickey says. 

Ian understands. Of course he understands how Mickey thinks. He's well versed in all things Mickey. But he also thinks that  _friends_ are a good idea. He has Mandy, and he's never regretted that. " _I_  think you're making things complicated. Friends are useful. They have your back. Support you. They'll give you a place to crash when I kick you out for not washing the dishes even  _once_  this week." 

"I wash enough fucking dishes here as it is," Mickey grumbles. Ian looks at him pointedly. "I suppose I  _could_ wash a few more." He sniffles and Ian just thinks his boyfriend is the most adorable thing ever. Of course he doesn't say that since he values his balls too much. 

“So what were you so mad about before?” Ian asks.

Mickey’s face immediately darkens, and Ian wonders what could have possibly gone so wrong. “That _stupid_ little kid decided it would be fun to knock her drink over. Coke is _sticky_ , and my hands were getting sticky, and I felt like a fucking mess,” he grumbles.

Ian snorts, and Mickey just stares at him, completely offended. That just makes Ian laugh harder. “I’m sorry. But just humor me? How am _I_ the dramatic one again?” Ian asks.

Mickey glares daggers at him, “Kids shouldn’t be allowed to drink coke. It’s bad for their teeth and how the hell could the parents keep up with their sugar rush? Yev’s _never_ touching coke.”

“You’re punishing Yev for that girls’ mistake?” Ian carefully asks.

Mickey nods. “There’s a power imbalance. Someone has to suffer the consequences. Fucking Newton and all his shit,” Mickey says, seriously.

“Well I’m vetoing that idea of yours,” Ian tells him.

“Hrmph, you’re no fun,” Mickey frowns at him.

“Someone’s got to keep you and your mad ideas in line,” Ian informs him.

“You seem to like my mad ideas. In fact you particularly enjoyed the one with the cock ring,” Mickey says casually. Ian chokes on his sandwich and gives Mickey a kick. He quickly chugs some water down. Mickey smirks at him, and hits his back. “Eat. I’ll be good.”

Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey and continues to consume his meal. The two of them just stare at each other. He likes the fact that he can shamelessly look at Mickey, and no one will say anything. There used to be a time he’d have to look away.

"You know, we could make a game out of this. Every time you say someone's name right, you can ask me for something," Ian suggests once he finishes eating.

"Like no washing dishes? Or that I don't have to run with you on Sundays?" Mickey says hopefully. 

" _No._ I go everyday. You come once a week. It's good for you, Mick," Ian tells him. Mickey just grunts. 

"Fuck my health. As long as I'm happy, the fuck does it matter? I'm willing to give up a couple of days for a cigarette between my lips, a cold bottle of Guinness in my hands and some cheesecake in my belly," Mickey claims, rubbing his stomach for effect. 

" _I'd c_ are," Ian mumbles. His plans with Mickey ranged within long-term and Mickey had to be  _there_. 

"What's that, mumbles?" Mickey asked with a grin. 

Ian glared at him. He knew Mickey had heard him. "I'd care," Ian enunciated with a pout. "You have to live at least as long as me." 

There was a blush appearing on Mickey's cheeks as he looked down at their entwined fingers. "Fine. I can run on Sundays," he says, huffing. 

"Good," Ian replies. 

"So what are we talking about then?  _Other_ types of favors?" Mickey asks, smiling. Fuck Ian loves him so much. He loves his lips, his nose, his eyes, and his stupid, _stupid_ gelled up hair.

"Favors both of us enjoy," Ian says. "Mutually beneficial,  _healthy_ favors. Favors that are good exercise and do wonders to your mood.”

“Hmmm. Are you trying to bribe me? That’s illegal,” Mickey says.

“Your mouth’s illegal,” Ian replies.

“It really should be. Have you seen the fucking things this mouth can do?” Mickey says smugly.

“I am well aware of the wonder that is your mouth. In fact, my tongue _and_ my dick would like to thank your mouth for its pleasure,” Ian acknowledges.

“Fine, I fucking accept. I will start being nicer, and use people’s names when I address them,” Mickey begrudgingly tells him.

Ian smiles at him. “So, you know you have to stop distracting me in the mornings. I always forget something at home. This morning I had to borrow a pencil from _Isaac_.” Ian sneered when he said the kids’ name. It wasn’t that he disliked Isaac. He just thought this kid was presumptuous, obnoxious, and completely intolerable. “Do you know what it’s like asking him for a favor?”

Mickey smirked. “Yes dear, I hear about his holy shittiness all day.”

“The hate is well deserved. He’s a fucking asshole. I wish he trips on an axe and gets his head cut off,” Ian says.

“Hey I thought we were trying to make friends, and all that shit?” Mickey asks, egging Ian on.

“Some people can’t be befriended, Mickey. They’re evil fuckwads from hell who look down on people that didn’t sprout out with a fucking silver spoon. I _work_ really hard,” Ian informs him.

“I know, kid. I know,” Mickey says as he squeezes Ian’s hand in his. “I’m sorry he sucks. I could offer to beat him up a little, but you won’t accept it, would you?”

“No. No murder because of me,” Ian says.

“Good. I’m out of practice,” Mickey replies.

Ian smiles at that. “I love you, you know?”

Mickey squirms the way he always squirms when Ian says that. Especially when he says that in public. Ian knows that Mickey feels a bit embarrassed, but also underserving of these words. So Ian just keeps at it. “I do too,” Mickey says.

“I know,” Ian says as he softly pecks Mickey’s lips. Mickey gives in for a second before he shoves him off.

“Not in my place of work, idiot,” Mickey says with a grumble.  

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian says.

“Milkovich! It’s been a lot longer than a couple of minutes! Stop flirting and get your ass back here!” Candy hollers at Mickey. Mickey rolls his eyes and proceeds to ignore her.

“Go! I’ll be fine! I’ll see you at home?” Ian says as he shoves Mickey off his seat.

“Urgh fine. Everybody but me is my boss. Mickey this, Mickey that, poor little fucking me,” Mickey grumbles as he stands up.

“So dramatic,” Ian says under his breath.

“I heard that,” Mickey replies, raising his eyebrows.

“Go!” Ian insists.

Mickey trudges away and Ian stares at his ass (boyfriends are _allowed_ to stare). He lets out a sigh, once again completely aware of how fucking in love he is.

“Where do you want me, _Candy_?” Mickey asks, loud enough so Ian can hear her name. Ian gestures a thumbs up at Mickey, who in turn flips him off. His boyfriend is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't completely terrible <3
> 
> Prompt me, maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> [allfifteenknuckles.tumblr.com](http://allfifteenknuckles.tumblr.com)


End file.
